no es lo que parece
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: Ella la chica mala del instituto el un nuevo chico catalogado como nerd,sera una nueva victima de ella o sera al revés... Nalu 100%
1. Chapter 1

No es lo que parece

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos sonde hiro mashima-sensei

**pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**texto: -hola...**

summary: Ella la chica mala del instituto el un nuevo chico catalogado como nerd,sera una nueva victima de ella o sera al revés... Nalu 100%

cap 1

pov normal

era una mañana tranquila en el instituto Fairy Tail a menos que seas nerd y te tropieces con esa persona,muchos aconsejan que nunca hagas que pierda la paciencia...

-ahgg... go-gomenasai-chillo una voz masculina siendo azotado contra un casillero

-trajiste lo que te pedí-dijo una voz femenina mientras que lo azotaba con mas fuerza

-Hai Lucy-sama-decía asustado el chico mientras sacaba unas hojas de su mochila- a-aquí tiene

-gracias niño y quiero que sepas que...kyaaa!-la chica hablaba hasta que sintió que algo mejor dicho alguien le tiroñaba del pelo

-Lu-chan te voy a asesinar-dijo una peliazul bajita mientras que soltaba el mechón rubio que había tomado

-por que-pregunto la rubia con un puchero

-me acusaste a mi por haber echo ese incendio en el salón de maestros-decía molesta la chica

-tenia muchos problemas uno mas y seguro me habrían suspendido que querías que hiciera-dijo lucy

-ya se... DEJA DE SER TAN MALA! muchos en este instituto quieren golpearte-dijo levi mientras que cruzaba sus brazos

-es por eso que eres mi mejor amiga-decía lucy mientras la abrazaba

-si y por que eres la mía-se quejo levi

-hay por que soy linda y adorable-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía como niña

-JA-JA-JA muy graciosa...hey viste que habrá un nuevo alumno-comento la peliazul caminando junto a su amiga

-a eso si algo me comento erza-contesto indiferente la rubia-ya sabes lo que pasa si es nerd

-si si otra victima-dijo levi imitando la voz de su amiga

-bueno ya sabes que...-no puedo hablar ya que la interrumpió el sonido de un celular-contesta no importa-accedió la rubia mientras que la peliazul agradecía

-hola si gajeel...si que no espera!...bueno bueno,no te preocupes-hablaba aunque parecía estar discutiendo-gomenasai Lu-chan me tengo que ir- pido perdón la chica

-no hay problema yo ya me tengo que ir con el director-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-ja pero lucy este chico no es lo que piensas-susurro levi mientras que veía a su amiga alejarse-mejor voy con gajeel antes de que se enoje mas

pov lucy

Hola me llamo Lucy Heartfilia tengo 17 años y bueno mi vida no es muy normal que digamos, a los 15 me escape de casa ya que desde que mi madre murió mi padre empezó a ignorarme hasta llego a golpearme a si que no aguante mas y escape gracias a Levi-chan pude mudarme a a ella ahora estoy en la institución Fairy Tail,pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida que hicieron que me de cuenta que no puedo confiar en muchas personas...mis únicos amigos son Gray Fullbuster,Erza Scarlet y Levi Macgarden,ellos me ayudaron a ya dije no confió en nadie cuando llegue al colegio actuó de forma fría no me gusta actuar así pero es la única forma de resguardarme de falsas amistades por eso me catalogan como la mala del instituto...

-lucy!-escucho como me llaman de lejos

-ah hola erza-salude desganada...erza scarlet se convirtió en una especie de hermana mayor siempre me protegía cuando mi padre me golpeaba,aunque es muy estricta y suele enojarse con facilidad aunque parezca loco fue ella la que planeo el escape de mi casa me dijo que yo no podía soportar que me viera sufrir en esa casa

-me mandaron a avisarte que te esta llamando el director-agh ya me tenían harta ya era la quinta vez que me decían que tenia que ir con el viejo

-si erza ya me lo dijeron-dije molesta mientras me daba la vuelta para ir a la dirección-

-te toca a ti ir por las compras-escuche decir de lejos si erza y yo vivimos juntas a y también levi-chan

-p-pero-trate de excusarme

-que tienes algún problema-si ya se cuando me mira con esa cara de _"dices algo mas y te dejo inconsciente"_ si yo soy "mala" pero no tan estúpida como para enfrentarme a erza

- no nada jaja-luego de hablar con erza al fin pude ir a la oficina del director,estaba caminado hasta que siento que me tropiezo con alguien agh odio cuando me pasa esto pero antes de tocar el suelo siento que me agarran de la cintura y me paran ahora lo veo bien e-era un nerd pero se veía diferente con su raro pelo ¿¡rosa!? si rosa y algo me atraía ver a través de sus lentes tenia ojos verde oscuro era como aghhh maldita sea yo no pensé esto el es un estúpido nerd y ya...

-hola perdón estas bien yo soy Natsu Dragneel-o por dios esa voz no ami nadie me hacia temblar

-y porque me importaría tu nombre-dije poniendo mi actitud fría nuevamente o no me gusta actuar de esta forma pero como ya dije es la única forma de cuidarme de falsas amistades

-esto perd-trato de hablar nuevamente pero yo lo interrumpí

-si no quieres problemas aléjate de mi oíste-algo me daba mala espina de este chico luego de eso me fui...

pov normal

Luego de ese encuentro lucy se dirigió a la oficina del director a lo que la recibió su secretaria y amablemente la dejo entrar

-hola Makarov-saludo la chica mientras se sentaba

-lucy que te dije-regaño el profesor

-si si hola director Dreyar-hablo burlona mientras ponía una de sus piernas en el escritorio

-haber lucy que hiciste esta semana-pregunto makarov mientras veía a la rubia

-mmm...ah ya se golpe a ese tal hibiki por coquetearme también golpe a jenny con una rebanada de pizza-contaba lucy como si fuese lo mas normal de mundo

-y por que lo hiciste-se quejo el director

-estaba en el piso no me la iba a comer-dijo lucy como si fuese obvio

-Hay lucy lucy Que voy hacer contigo-se lamentaba el hombre-ya no se con que castigarte-en ese momento entro la secretaria ella era bonita tenia un bonito pelo blanco ojos celestes y un buen cuerpo

-perdón la interrupción pero ya llego el chico nuevo-dijo la chica

-si no importa déjalo pasar mirajane-dijo mientras miraba a su alumna jugar con un lápiz-ya se que castigo darte-susurro makarov

-esta bien me retiro-hizo una reverencia y se fue

-ya se cual sera tu castigo lucy-dijo el profesor

-jaja viejo no se para que me castigas si sabes que nunca cambiare-decía lucy mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-no pero este castigo sera diferente-dijo en un tono macabro el profesor haciendo temblar un poco a la chica-PASAA!

-h-hola director-se escucho la voz de un chico medio nervioso su voz hizo quedar en shok a la rubia

-hola chico como estas te adaptaste bien en la escuela-pregunto makarov viendo con una sonrisa burlona

-si pero para que me llamo director-pregunto el chico

-ah eso por que te quería presentar a una alumna muy conocida en el instituto por que no te presentas -dijo mirando a su alumna

-hola me llamo Lucy Heartfilia-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada

-ah ya te conozco mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-dijo el peli rosa con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar levemente a la rubia

-bueno ahora que se conocieron quiero decirles una cosa-dijo el director acaparando la atención de los dos-lucy como ya te dije que tu castigo seria diferente y ese es que seras la tutora de Natsu Dragneel-termino de decir eso dejando en blanco a la rubia

-QUEEEE!-grito la rubia luego de eso cayo desmayada

continuara...

NTA:Holaaaa! soy kaori kawai con otra historia espero que les guste este fic sera 100% Nalu!

tal vez hay otras parejas (jerza - gruvia - gale) espero que les hay agradado el capitulo dejen reviews

hasta la proxima (*3*)/

by:kaori-chan


	2. Chapter 2

No es lo que parece

disclaimer:fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

**Pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**Pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**Texto: -hola...**

**Capitulo anterior **

**-bueno ahora que se conocieron quiero decirles una cosa-dijo el director acaparando la atención de los dos-lucy como ya te dije que tu castigo seria diferente y ese es que serás la tutora de Natsu Dragneel-termino de decir eso dejando en blanco a la rubia**

**-QUEEEE!-grito la rubia luego de eso cayo desmayada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuación…**

Pov normal

-lucy…lucy estas bien-pregunto el director mientras que chasqueaba sus dedos en su cara ***esta vez no vas a escapar de tu castigo lucy***pensó makarov viendo a su alumna y su fingido desmayo

-ah que que…-decía lucy mientras que se "despertaba"

-no le cayó muy bien que digamos la noticia verdad abuelo-susurro el peli rosa al director

-nah solo lo hizo por diversión-dijo en un tono burlón-bueno lucy como ya dije tu serás la tutora de Natsu le enseñaras la escuela lo ayudaras con materias ya que sé que tu e sacas dieces y no por robar la tarea a otros estudiantes así que serás como su "profesora" personal y te advierto algo…-se acercó a ella-…no podrás deshacerte de el-le susurro

-e-e-espera viejo y que pasa si yo no quiero-pregunto la rubia intentando escapar de eso

-bueno creo que tendré que suspenderte lo que resta del año y tendrás que venir a clases de verano-dijo el director con una cara seria ***sé que me estoy pasando al decirle esto pero quiero que empiece a confiar más en otras personas***pensó makarov

-Q-QUE P-PERO VIEJO! Son más de tres meses-dijo alterada mientras que se paraba de la silla

-oye abuelo creo que te estás pasando –opino natsu mientras veía a la rubia

-perdón lucy pero debes acepar-decía el director mientras que se cruzaba de brazos

-agh! Si no hay otra elección tendré que aceptar-dijo resignada la rubia

-muy bien lucy…muy bien-dijo makarov mientras asentía-bueno lucy ya puedes retirarte

-qué más da-dicho esto lucy se retiró dejando a makarov y natsu solos

-y bueno abuelo que es lo que querías hablar conmigo-pregunto el peli rosa

-tienes que soportar a lucy parece una chica mala pero es todo lo contrario es una gran chica solo es que tiene miedo a que la traicionen-explicaba makarov-solo…tenle paciencia si…

-okey la tendré solo por ser ella y porque quiero acercarme más a ella-dijo el chico medio sonrojado haciendo sacar una sonrisa al hombre a su lado

-bueno natsu ya te puedes retirar y recuerda lucy no fue bendecida con mucha paciencia-le advirtió el director

-espera viejo estas –llamo natsu-estas seguro de que no me recuerda…-pregunto esperanzado

-no perdón natsu-respondió el hombre mientras que el nombrado bajaba la cabeza-pero no pierdas las esperanzas.

luego de decirle eso natsu se retiró y al doblar una de las esquinas vio a lucy apoyada en uno de los casilleros…

**-**lucy-saludo natsu a la rubia

-que quieres?!-¿saludo? Fríamente la chica mientras evitaba su mirada

-creo que estas siendo media grosera no crees-reprocho el peli rosa ganándose la mirada de la rubia

-y porque me tendría que importar si soy o no soy grosera contigo-dijo en un tono frio

-etto…creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo jajá…-decía nervioso-yo soy Natsu Dragneel y tu…

Un silencio que pareció eterno apareció en el momento que natsu termino de decir la ultima oración

-yo soy Lucy Heartfilia-dijo la oji chocolate

-bueno ahora que nos presentamos porque no nos llevamos mejor-dijo natsu con una sonrisa

-idiota-murmuro lucy mientras apartaba la mirada con un ligero sonrojo

-oye no dijo el director que tenías que llevarme a recorrer la escuela-dijo natsu con la esperanza que aceptase

-si no hay opción vamos apresúrate-dijo la chica mientras caminaba pero el peli rosa se le adelanto se acercó al oído y le dijo…

-que bien que aceptaste ya que como dijo el director no podrás deshacerte de mi-eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono ¿¡sensual?! ***q-q-que rayos* **pensó la chica totalmente roja

-bueno vamos-dijo el chico con una sonrisa radiante

-h-h-hai –dijo tartamudeante la rubia mientras caminaba como robot ***que mierda!*** pensó la rubia

En otro lugar

Dentro de una cafetería de fairy tail se encontraban una pelirroja, dos peli negros y una peli azul, los cuatro estaban hablando…bueno las dos chicas estaban hablando y los otros dos tenían una competencia de "quien come más rápido"…

-así que natsu volvió eh-hablo la pelirroja mientras comía pastel

-aja ya volvió creo que será la persona que de vuelta el mundo de lucy-añadió la peli azul

-así que flamita ya regreso eh-dijo gray mientras que se limpiaba la cara lleno de comida

-eso acabo de decir acaso no me escuchaste gray-dijo erza haciendo que gray sintiera un escalofrió

-ya no puedo esperar para pelear contra salamander-dijo en un grito gajeel llamando la atención de muchos

-gajeel cálmate- pidió media enojada Levi mientras trataba de calmar a su novio

-hai-dijo el peli negro

-JAJA! Gajeel te controlan-comento gray burlón ganándose una mirada enojada del peli negro

-oye no es hora de ir a clases-dijo la peli azul mientras tomaba sus cosas

-hay si debemos irnos vamos irnos-dijo la pelirroja mientras que se levantaba y también tomaba sus pertenencias

-qué más da –dijeron en suspiro los dos chicos cuando se levantaron de su asiento…

Luego de salir de la cafetería entraron por un pasillo de la escuela pero al doblar una esquina con una escena más que extraña…estaba natsu con una sonrisa y todo empapado y también estaba lucy pero ella tenía un sonrojo y gritándole al peli rosa

-e-eres un maldito estúpido Dragneel!-dijo en un grito la rubia

-pero yo que hice-reprocho el chico –no tengo la culpa que te hayas resbalado...

-eres un idiota-grito lucy mientras que los cuatro presentes veían esa escena con los ojos desorbitados

-que rayos paso aquí!-dijo enojada erza

-porque no le cuentas tu sabelotodo-dijo lucy mientras que se cruzaba de brazos

-no vamos las damas primero por no lo cuentas-dijo natsu desafiando a lucy

-eres un…-iba a decir otra cosa pero la vos de erza la interrumpió

-si no me dicen que paso aquí en este mismo momento los castigare a ambos-dijo la pelirroja amenazante lucy y natsu tragaron en seco los dos estaban nerviosos hasta que lucy se atrevió a hablar

-ejem lo…lo que paso fue…

Continuara

NTA:***deja el fic y corre como marica a esconderse detrás de un muro*** H-HOLA como estas siiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ya se me tarde un monton de tiempo gomenasai gomenasai es que mi compu se rompió y pasaron muchas cosas pero eh aquí el cap 2 yei jaja bueno gracias por sus reviews :

**-guest**

**-aomeazakura**

**-paulina157**

**-guest**

BUENO GRACIAS! Ah y les quería preguntar que otras parejas querían ya que el Nalu y el Gale es obio pero cuales otra quieren yo les dejo estas ustedes voten

Gray x juvia

Gray x erza

Juvia x lyon

Romeo x Wendy

Wendy x rouge

Jellal x erza

Bueno ustedes elijen bye bye! Dejen reviews

By : kaory kawai


End file.
